


we're all in this together

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: At the start, Circle Jerk, Exhibitionism, Innocent Luke, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, and it kind of snowballs from there, ashton teaches him how to get off, like fetus!boys, luke likes being watched, that damn text post, they're all underage, this is all parys fault, twink ashton, twink calum, twink luke, twink michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, what took you so long? Were you having a wank in there or what?” Michael laughs when Luke finally comes back into Ashton's garage, his cheeks heating up as Michael and Calum laugh. </p><p>That was how it started.<br/>One comment.<br/>One sexually inexperienced blonde boy.<br/>One too many blushes.<br/>And one observant band mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all in this together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> ot4 twink circle jerk
> 
> That's the whole reason why this fic happened when I should be doing uni work but I just couldn't get this out of my head...I've been craving to do ot4 for AGES and this was just too perfect to pass up. 
> 
> (The title was meant to be a joke but I told Emily and it turned serious somehow!)

“Jesus, what took you so long? Were you having a wank in there or what?” Michael laughs when Luke finally comes back into Ashton's garage, his cheeks heating up as Michael and Calum laugh.

That was how it started.

One comment.

One sexually inexperienced blonde boy.

One too many blushes.

And one observant band mate.

“Shut up, my mum called wanted to see where I was.” Luke mutters, sitting back down on the ratty couch besides Ashton, who's stayed quiet the whole time, watching Luke closely.

It's not like he doesn't know what wanking is, it's just that he's never tried it. His brothers jump in and out of his room enough to barely give him any privacy, his mum wont let him be in the house on his own since he nearly set the kitchen on fire. There was always during the night but with his room right by his parents and being cursed with the thinnest walled house in history, Luke just hadn't found the right moment yet.

Not that any of the boy's knew that.

Well, Luke thought so anyway.

It was after Michael and Calum leave and Luke's still packing up his guitar when Ashton asks him. “It doesn't bother you does it? When Mike and Cal say those things?”

Luke scoffs, “No, course not. Why would it, it's just guy talk right?” he says, paying great attention to zipping up the guitar bag, trying to hide his face from the older boy as he feels the blush make a come back.

“Well yeah, but...” Ashton starts, leaning around him to see Luke's face when he asks, “You have gotten off before, haven't you?”

The look on his face is so sincere that Luke almost considers telling the truth for a moment. Just for a moment. “Yeah, of course.” he tries to laugh, lifting the bag onto his shoulder, only to have Ashton's hand reach out and stop him.

“Luke?”

The blonde sighs, “Alright, alright I haven't, it's weird I know...but like at home there's not lock and my brothers and...I don't even know what I'm doing to be honest.” it's like one big breath, one big rant to just let it all out, months of worries right there in the open. He's waiting for Ashton to laugh, to crack a joke, tease him playfully like the other two.

But he doesn't, the hand on his shoulder squeezes lightly and the next thing Luke knows he's been turned around. “Hey, it's fine.” Ashton's telling him and Luke can't help but believe him. “I could – I could show you, how to do it...if you like?” he asks, looking down at his own feet and it's weird seeing him like this, when usually he's the definition of confidence.

“Show me?”

“Yeah, like teach you how to do it and stuff.”

It's so casually like he's asking to teach Luke how to swim, not jerk himself off, and that's probably what makes Luke say yes. If Ashton wasn't making a fuss about it, then why should he? It was logic, Luke liked logic.

So logic was how he had ended up in his best friend's bedroom, sat on Ashton's bed with his pants around his ankles and a hand on his cock for the first time. Ashton wasn't watching, sat on the desk chair instead with his back turned, describing to Luke what to do, how to move his hand, how fast to go. It was great, why he hadn't done it sooner was beyond him, no wonder Michael talked about it all the time.

“Remember what I said about the head?” Ashton asks, neck slighting arched as he talks. Luke makes a affirmative sound, too busy concentrating on the task, quite literally in hand. “When you get to the top, give it a small squeeze.” Ashton tells him, so Luke does because everything the older boy had told him so far had been amazing.

This was no different, and Luke can't help the little moan that slips from his mouth when he does what he says. Just when he thinks this couldn't get much better, he hears a broken muttered, “Fuck.” coming from the chair and Ashton's shoulders shuffling back and forth just like he was -

_shit he's getting off on this_

“Ash? Are you hard?” Luke asks, because he needs to know, there's a thrill of excitement rushing through him as he watches the other boy's body move. The moan that comes in reply is all Luke needs to know. “Can I see?” he asks quietly, not even sure if he wants Ashton to hear him, but something in his head that knows if he does turn around, Luke is done for.

When Ashton turns the chair, giving him a perfect view of his hand wrapped around his hard cock, Luke's own dick actually jumps in his hand. “Holy shit.” he breathes, not being able to take his eyes away from the boy in the chair, head thrown back and lips red and swollen from where he had been biting them but it was his eyes that made Luke whimper, dark and full of want as they trailed all over the boy in front of him.

_is that what i look like?_

“I could say the same to you.” Ashton almost laughs, not taking his gaze away from where Luke's hand was working over his cock. Ashton's looking at him like he wants to eat him up and it's just occurred to him that _they're watching each other get off_. It shouldn't be this easy, it should be awkward but it's not. If anything it makes Luke try harder, work his hand faster, loving the thrill of having Ashton's complete attention, loving that he's hard because of Luke, from just _listening_ to him.

It feels like he's rushing towards a drop, getting closer and closer the more he pumps his fist. “You close, Lukey?” Ashton's asking.

_close?_

_is that what this is?_

“Yeah, I think so.” Luke whines, back arched off the wall and he's panting loudly but he doesn't even care.

“Me too.” Ashton's grinning when Luke looks at him and shit he's going to see Ashton come. Ashton's going to see him come. “Go on, I want to watch you.” he adds, and really that's it for Luke before his stomach his clenching and he's shaking with come dripping down his fist.

He lays there, slumped against the wall watching Ashton twist his wrist at the base and thumb over the head before he's coming too. His mouth open wide with his eyes clenched together and it looks a bit like he's screaming, but Luke know that's so not the case. A strip of come lands on his jeans and a small voice at the back of Luke's head wishes it was on him instead.

“That was fun.” Ashton says, once they had regained some brain function and Luke was suddenly very aware that they were both still sat with their dicks out. “So you got off on that, huh?”

Luke manages to laugh weakly, “Well yeah, obviously.”

“No...I meant me watching you, you liked that right?” Luke shuffles, he had... _a lot_ , but the fact that Ashton had asked sort of made him think that maybe he shouldn't have, at least not as much as he did. “It's fine if you did.” Ashton says, as if sensing his thoughts. “In fact it's kinda hot.”

Luke smiles, nodding the tiniest nod and feeling the blush rise on his cheeks again. “I did little bit, yeah.” he mumbles, watching the smile on Ashton's face grow.

“Awesome, so...you wouldn't mind doing it again some time?”

This time there was nothing small about Luke's nod.

 

~

 

Ever since that day it was like some kind of sexual awakening had happened within Luke.

He just couldn't stop thinking about it and his porn searches had definitely become more adventurous in the past two weeks. The past two weeks where it felt like ever other night he was saying over later at Ashton's house, after band practice, after school with some kind of unspoken agreement set up between them to get off in the same room, eyes on each other, taking everything in.

It was exiting, like having a dirty secret and Luke couldn't get enough. In fact he found himself wanting more. Ashton joked that he 'had sex on the brain' and well, he wasn't exactly wrong.

The four of them had been hanging out at Luke's house after school. It was hot so he didn't really think anything of Michael and Calum bringing popcicles with them, not until he saw Michael's lips wrapped around the red coloured sticks of ice, cheeks hollowed as he sucked out the flavouring.

Luke swallowed deeply, glad that he was laying on his stomach on his bed so they couldn't see how he was slowly getting harder in his jeans. He tried looking away, turning to Calum instead, only to see the slight hint of pink of his tongue swirling around the tip of the popcicle. And fuck, had they always eaten them like this or are they both out to just mess him up?

The sound of the door clicking into place hadn't even faded away before Luke's got his hand slipping into his pants, moaning at the relief from palming his half hard cock through his boxers. Absolute hell, that's what the past two hours had been, watching Michael and Calum go to town on those popcicles like they were getting paid for it, like that was their job to drive Luke totally insane.

He can only be grateful that Ashton hadn't started too or he's sure he would have busted his nut right that second.

It probably wasn't normal, getting sexually frustrated at your two best mates sucking on sticks of ice. But then Luke was sure that getting off to someone watching him wasn't all that normal either, so he figured that this was a pattern he'd just have to accept. Kicking off his jeans and underwear to the floor and laying back against the wall, Luke reasons that all this is just a way to make up for the all the time he wasted not doing this.

Not sat on his bed with his curtains wide open and legs spread out, where it feels like anyone could see him. It's pretty impossible, one floor up and with no houses behind his own, but the thought still makes Luke's dick jump in his hand. He moves faster, remembering the little flick of the wrist he watched Ashton do over the head, how it made the older boy bite down of his lip and his eyes clench shut.

Luke hasn't taken off his shirt, it's actually one of Ashton's he had left after band practice one time and Luke had unofficially claimed. He bunches it up in his free hand, pulling it to his nose, there's still a hint of Ashton clinging to the fabric and all Luke has to do is close his eyes and imagine it's the other boy's hand wanking him off. He wants it so much, someone else's hand on his cock, but they had never crossed that line, always stuck to just watching and Luke not finding the guts to ask.

Somewhere in the back of Luke's mind he registers the front door opening, Michael's voice calling through the house, but he's too caught up to stop, the thought of the other boy walking in only making him that much harder. “Luke, did I leave my hoodie here?” Michael yells and there are footsteps coming up the stairs which only makes Luke's heart beat sky rocket and his hand move faster.

_maybe i'll finish before Michael get's here?_

_maybe he'll find me fucked out and covered in come?_

_shit_

When the door to his room opens, Luke's eyes are squeezed shut, hips lifted of the bed as he fucks into his own fist and Michael's “Holy shhhii – Fucking _hell_ Luke!” filling the small space along with the younger boy's tiny little gasps. Luke forces a eye open, seeing Michael stood there, hands covering his face as he turns on the spot like a blind man. “Dude, I did _not want to see that!_ ” he cries, hand out searching for the door.

“No, w-wait!” Luke calls, trying to keep his voice steady. “Maybe...Maybe I w-wanted you to see.” he says, watching as Michael freezes with his hand on the door.

For a moment there's silence apart from the slick, dirty sound of Luke's cock sliding into his fist, not even trying to hold back his noises any more. He smirks inside when Michael's knuckles turn white after he lets out a particularly broken moan. “Yeah? You did?” he asks, head twitching like he wants to turn again and _god_ does Luke want him too.

Luke nods, hair falling a little over his face, “Please, Mikey.” he whimpers and he swears the other boy mutters 'fuck' before he starts glancing over his shoulder with a low moan slipping past his lips.

It's like the feeling of the sun hitting his skin when Michael's eyes land on Luke, tracking the now slower movements of his hand working his cock. “Is this what you and Ash have been doing then?” he asks, flicking his gaze up to meet Luke's and -

_holy shit_

Michael's usually light eyes are blown wide under his fringe, dark and heavy and this is all so _real_ now that Luke nearly comes right then. He wants to speak, but he's too focused on keeping a tight grip on the base of his dick to do so, in the end he just nods. Michael lets out a deep breath, subtly shifting in his jeans and Luke can see the outline of his friend's growing hard on through the material.

“And do you...like...you know?” Michael asks, making some kind of vague ass hand gesture but Luke gets it anyway.

“No, he just – watches, he just watches.”

Michael nods slowly, his expression looks like one of deep thought as he focuses on his friend's dick again. “Is that what you like? Someone watching you?” he asks, actually starting to palm himself through his jeans now, making Luke's hips jerk into the air at the thought of watching Michael get off too.

_maybe he would touch me?_

“I like watching too.” Luke says, not so subtly eyeing the bulge in Michael's pants and hearing the other boy moan again.

And really that was just as clear a invitation as any and thankfully one Michael seems to pick up on almost immediately, if the way he starts shuffling out of his pants muttering “Fuck it.” is anything to go by. Luke's almost not paying attention to his own hand on his dick as Michael settles down at the top of the bed, he's still in his boxers and Luke's nearly whimpers at the sight of the forming wet patch at the front, the head of Michael's cock clearly visible.

It's obvious he's still hesitant about this whole thing, not quite ready to pull his cock out just yet, instead settling for just stroking himself over the thin material. But Luke's already settling back into it, legs down and splayed out, giving Michael a perfect view. He hears him let out a small sigh, almost content as he watches the blonde pick up where he left off.

Of course that's when the door goes again, louder this time and both boys jump out of their skin at the sounds of very rapidly approaching footsteps and Calum's voice shouting for Michael. Who, Luke is surprises to see, isn't making any attempt to hide himself even as the door of Luke's room is pushed open again.

“What the fuck!” Calum yells, mirroring Michael from before and covering his face, turning for the door, only to run directly into Ashton's chest. “Please tell me that's not our best mates jerking off Ash, please.” he cries, face buried in the other boy's shoulder.

Ashton only cranes his neck to look over him at the two boys on the bed. “Nope, those are definitely hands on dicks, sorry Cal.” he says, patting Calum softly on the shoulder, still casting his eyes over Luke's flushed body. “Started without me this time, huh?” he says, quirking a eye brow as Calum pulls back, spluttering.

“ _Without you?_ You mean you – you've all...?”

“No, not all of us.” Calum seems to sigh in relief at that. “Michael wasn't here last time.” Ashton adds and Calum's promptly back to choking on air again.

The next thing they know, is Ashton's walking around himand stripping off his shirt over his head before taking up the space between Luke and Michael on the bed, leaving Calum gawping like a fish in the door way. “This is so fucked up, this band is weird.” he mutters as Ashton starts to pull off his own pants.

Michael snorts, head casually resting back against the wall and Luke can't seem to look away from the muscles in his neck tensing as he slips his hand under the waistband of his boxers. “C'mon, Cal we both know you got hard after you walked in on me that one time.” he smirks, eyes fluttering closed slightly as he starts to pump himself slowly, clearly over come what ever kind of hesitancy he had before and accepted the situation. Hell he'd practically embraced it at this point.

Meanwhile Calum begins blushing a furious pink. “You can't – That's not fair I'm a damn teenage boy! You can _say_ the word 'sex' and we'll pop a boner, it's got nothing to do with seeing you touch your dick.” he argues, pouting rather adorably and Luke swears the little flicks of hair around his face are getting fluffier like a angry cat.

“It was a little though.” Michael winks and Calum only goes redder.

He looks like he's going to say something else, but Ashton's leaning in towards Luke, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear, so he's not really paying much attention to Calum's crisis any more. “Is that my shirt?” he asks lowly, making a tingle shoot straight up Luke's spine.

“Yeah, sorry you can have it back if you -”

“No it's fine.” Ashton says quickly, squeezing his cock through his boxers and Luke feels his breath shudder against his neck. “It looks good on you.” he adds, ducking his head down to press his lips to Luke's shoulder, where the shirt had slipped off – damn Ashton and his wide ass necklines – pressing his lips to the bare skin there, his fringe tickling his collar bone.

When they both look back the the room, Calum is sat in the swivel chair, lip caught between his teeth and is watching Michael with his arms folded, as if that would stop him from taking care of the slight bulging in his pants. “Just give in Cal, you know you're going to.” Michael's telling him and – oh...yeah that's Michael's dick alright, stood proudly from the gap in the front of his marvel boxers.

_he has a nice one_

Granted, Luke had only seen two cocks in person in his life, one of which was his own, the other being Ashton's, but he felt pretty sure in thinking that Michael's was...pretty. The tip was pinker than Luke's, but that wasn't the most surprising thing, it was so wet already, even though Luke had only seen him lick his palm, surely it wasn't enough to make the head shine like it was.

Even Michael's hand made a slick sound as he worked himself over, it was filthy but it only added to the picture that Luke was drinking in. He'd never really thought about sucking dick before, but he wouldn't say no if Michael asked him too.

In the middle, Ashton was glancing between them, Luke who had had his cock in his fist the whole time, now down to a lazy stroke simply enjoying the view around him, and now Michael had joined in. “Way to make a guy feel left out, fellas.” He huffs, thumbs hooking around the band of his underwear and pulling them off with a lift of his hips, wasting no time and becoming the first fully naked one of the group.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Calum mutters, standing up from the chair, and for a second Luke thinks he's leaving, until his hands reach for the bottom of his shirt. “I just feel stupid now, don't I.” he says, dropping his shirt and taking care of his pants as he's at it, until he is sat back on the chair in just his grey boxers. Still refusing to touch his own dick, which is obviously straining against the material.

It's a shame really, Luke wants to see it, like it would be the complete the set of band-dicks.

Ashton shifts, his knee pressing against Luke's thigh and he can feel the rhythm of his arm passing through it, making it all too easy for Luke to match it with his own. Out of all of them Ashton is the biggest, he thinks maybe it's because he's older, but seeing how his large hand curls easily around the length, something that Luke is sure would make a average dick look small, and have it not do that at all...yeah, he's re thinking the age theory.

“This is the gayest thing I've ever seen.” Calum declares.

Ashton chuckles, “You know, that would be far more convincing coming from a guy who wasn't sat staring at his best mate's dicks.”

“With a hard on.” Michael chimes in.

“With a hard on.” Ashton agrees, as Luke just tries to keep it together at the mention of being watched again, being too busy observing the other two and lets out a little whine. The sound draws Ashton's attention and the next thing Luke hears is, “C'mon Cal, poor Lukey wants you to play.”

It's less of a whine and more of a sob that leaves Luke's mouth at that, Calum glaring at Ashton who's still managing to look cocky as hell while fucking up into his fist in a way that's verging on desperation. “Fine, fine you're all kinky bastards.” Calum says, pushing down the elastic of his underwear and pulling his cock out from under it.

The relief on his face is obvious as his hand wraps around himself, he doesn't waste time, not even bothering to tease, instantly matching his pace with the other boys. If that sight didn't make Luke's gut clench then the sound that leaves Calum a second later certainly does the trick.

It's surprising, Luke thinks, that out of all of them it's the quietest boy who is the loudest. Calum's long moans filling the room, alongside the rhythmic sounds of jerking off. He would have guessed it to be Michael, loud, vaguely obnoxious Michael, who was making what could only be described as mewling noises from the other end of the bed. Ashton on the other hand was still pretty quiet, the loudest thing being his breathing and the occasional humming sounds rumbling through his chest.

Luke looks around at them all, his three best mates, jerking off together, the obvious bliss etched on to all their faces. He's so caught up in watching them that it takes a moment for him to pick up on how all three pairs of eyes were trained on him. Michael hooked on watching the glide of Luke's hand over his cock, Calum's gaze flicking between his cock and his face.

Turning to the side, Luke meets Ashton's eyes, locked on to his own with his fringe falling in front of his face. Without thinking Luke reaches out, stroking the hair back and not noticing the fact that his fingers are practically dripping in pre cum, until it's smudged in a shining line on Ashton's face.

“S-sorry.” he says quickly, biting down on his lip because yeah, that's a little hot.

Ashton smiles, “You l-like that -too, don't you?” he asks, voice tight and Luke can tell he's close as he nods. “You like us watching you. You like watching us...would you like us all to come on you as well?”

Judging from the two other moans from Michael and Calum at Ashton's words, they obviously don't mind that idea at all. Michael even starts moving over before the high, cracked, “Yeah, y-yeah please.” has even left Luke's mouth.

A minute later and Michael and Calum are kneeling in front of him, both of them stroking their dick at a steady pace. They're nicer up close, Calum's isn't as thick as Michael's but it's longer, darker as well. They actually make a nice pair, Luke might have commented on it if his heart wasn't about to give in. There was going to be come _on him_ , come that wasn't his own, like fuck he couldn't wait.

It's when Ashton starts to angle towards him does Luke's hand fly out on his thigh, stopping him. Something else on his mind, that has been since that first time in Ashton's room, something Luke still craves. “Can – Can you touch me, instead?” he asks, softly. “I want you to get me off.”

Ashton seems to freeze up for a moment, eyes locked with Luke's before he snaps out of it, “Yeah, yeah...god, I can do that.” he says, switching to his left hand on his own cock to reach over with his right, knocking Luke's hand away and wrapping it around his.

Luke's pretty sure he's in heaven right now, two cute guys _this close_ to coming on him and another jerking him off. His head hits the wall, he never imagined someone else's hand on him would feel this good, this different and he wonders if Ashton knows as well. “M'close.” Calum warns from above him, Michael making a small noise saying he is as well. “Take off you're shirt, Luke.” Calum instructs.

He does, careful not to knock Ashton's hands as he does, flinging it to the side and just watching, waiting. The muscles in Calum's stomach flutter and clench, the long, low moan is the only warning Luke gets before he's coming, white stripes landing on Luke's chest. Michael's next, not even ten seconds after, a stream even catching the end of Luke's chin.

It's all too much, the come is trickling down his chest and Luke feels like he's being holding out for far too long already. His hand flies out to the side, finding the warmth of Ashton's thigh as he comes with a cry over the over boy's fist.

Luke misses when Ashton comes. The cut off grunt and long breath tell him it happened, with Luke's head resting against his shoulder, Calum sat between Michael's legs where they are cuddled up on the other side of the bed. “Definitely the gayest thing ever.” Calum mutters, but he's smiling as Michael's arms wrap around his waist.

“So, are we putting this in the 'banding' activities list then?” Michael asks.

Luke looks up at Ashton from his shoulder, the older boy looking at him fondly. “I don't know, what do you think, Luke.”

“No objections here.” the blonde boy says, smiling as he feels Ashton press a kiss into his hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr if you have a minute, I love talking with you guys :) (cliffakitten.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
